The present invention relates to vehicle sensing systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and system for performing multiple sensing system operations utilizing a single vision sensor.
Various sensing systems currently exist for performing collision warning and countermeasure system operations, such as detection, classification, tracking, and relative distance and velocity estimation of objects within a close proximity of a host vehicle. Sensing systems also exist for performing other sensing system operations, such as windshield wiper and defogger operations, occupant sensing and tracking operations, and adaptive cruise control operations.
Collision warning and countermeasure systems operations include providing a vehicle operator knowledge and awareness of vehicles and objects that are within a close proximity of the host vehicle to prevent colliding with those objects. Countermeasure systems exist in various passive and active forms. Some countermeasure systems are used to aid in prevention of a collision, others are used to aid in the prevention of injury to a vehicle operator.
Certain collision warning and countermeasure systems are able to sense an object within close proximity of the host vehicle and warn the host vehicle operator, such that the operator can take precautionary steps to prevent a collision or injury. Other collision warning and countermeasure systems activate passive or active countermeasures such as airbags, load limiting seatbelts, or brake control whereby the system itself aids in preventing a collision or injury.
Windshield wiper and defogger operations include clearing a windshield to provide a clear view of an environment forward of a vehicle. Moisture sensors exist for detecting mist, rain, or condensation on a vehicle windshield. In response to the amount of moisture sensed within a given area of the windshield, wiper speed may be adjusted and defoggers may be utilized to clear the windshield.
Occupant related operations include detecting occupant characteristics determining which safety system countermeasures to perform and adjusting times and rates of the countermeasures. Example countermeasures that may be enabled are seat belt pretensioners and airbags. Occupant characteristics may include occupant positioning within a seat, occupant size, or other known occupant characteristics.
Adaptive cruise control operations include adjusting a host vehicle traveling speed to maintain a safe operating distance between the host vehicle and a target vehicle. Other similar sensing systems also exist, such as lane departure and lane-keeping systems, which monitor lane markers or roadway lane designating lines and provide warnings when the host vehicle is not maintaining travel within a current operating lane.
The various sensing systems may be ultrasonic, radar, lidar, or vision-based. In order to perform each of the various sensing system tasks many of the stated sensors are distributed throughout the host vehicle. Each of the sensors increases vehicle manufacturing and maintenance costs.
Thus, there exists a need for an improved sensing system that minimizes the number of sensors and related vehicle components, system complexity, and vehicle manufacturing and maintenance costs involved therein.